This Is The Mafia?
by Ace-attorneyFan13
Summary: When your in the mafia, lots of things can happen. In KHR even more things happen... These are stories that may or may not be related to each other. The warnings and summaries are in the stories. This is my first time doing this kind of thing. Any Pairing


**Author's Note:** Hey! It's me Ace-AttorneyFan13! I've been going around trying to write different stories for different fandoms, cause I'm sort of in a rut. So I've decided to try something different from what I usually do. I'm going to write… what's it called…? I think drabbles or one-shots (Not sure, I'm not really sure about all the things in FF like this) about random things on whatever I feel at the time, note that the stories maybe connected or not. I will post warnings beforehand on certain things like this and if there is a pairing, what rating, etc. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me, and I take anything, criticism helps!

Name: Love-Love Bullet

Genre: Romance, Comedy (A bad attempt anyway…), and maybe Drama

Rating: T because almost 90% of stories are this rating just in case

Pairings: Kyoko and Tsuna/27K (Not sure about the fandom # thing…)

Warnings: Big warning (spoiler in warning), if you cannot stand Tsuna being smexy or a seme, badly done comedy, or anything else like that leave. If not read!

Summary: We all know Tsuna loves Kyoko-chan, it's pretty obvious. But his personality makes it so hard to make the first move. So how can Tsuna be able to take that first step? He just needs a push in the right direction… or a bullet through the forehead… Wait, WHAT!

* * *

It was that time of year again, a time that we have all experienced. What time is it you ask? Well it's not spring if that was what you were thinking, nor was it anything of that sort. It was the time when all the hormones of male homosapians on the earth have a sudden emission causing these beings to have the most impure thoughts man could imagine. Not a thing was spared in this phenomenon; as long as it was male you were a full blown hentai/pervert even if you tried to hide it. But unknowingly, a certain shape changing chameleon that goes by Leon, has undergone a strong change one that could be easily noticed. This is how it begins...

"Tsuna!"

"Hai!"

"What are you doing! Answer the question!"

""H-Hai... Eto..."

As Tsuna was frantically searching the page for the question; questions were forming in his head. He would never understand any of this and it hurt him so much that he couldn't even do this. He looked around the classroom trying to find a way out of this.

Gokudera was trying to mouth incoherent words to him, course he is horrible at even trying to make out words. While Yamamoto was having his usual smirk on his face. Tsuna could only pray that he could somehow get out of school.

And this time his prayer was answered.

The bell had surprisingly rang, signaling that school was over and Tsuna had thanked god for once. He was getting ready to leave with his friends, when he had unexpectedly had a run in with his crush Kyoko.

"Ah! Hello Tsuna-kun! How are you today?"

And Tsuna was still his unbelievably stuttering self, except he was extra dame now.

"O-o-oh...! H-he-hel-lo Kyoko-chan! I-I'm- I am- I'm f-fine! Thank you K-Kyoko-chan..."

She just flashed one of those angelic smiles of her's, not even noticing all the fails in speech on Tsuna's part. That smile had almost done Tsuna in, as his thoughts that had ranged from what was dinner tonight to Kyoko and all the things that made Tsuna desire her. And the greatest thing was that even though Tsuna is as pure and innocent as an angel, his thoughts had drifted off into the world we know as "Adult Thoughts" or bluntly Hentai. Let's take a look at Tsuna's mind...

_Oh my god! Kyoko is so cute today, she's practically shining. So-so beautiful... She's an angel! Oh, how I wish I could just take those smooth lips and just start ravaging off all those clothes. To see her naked... What the...!_

He had just imagined Kyoko completely naked, and to top that off he was having a major nosebleed. Being Kyoko's innocent self, didn't know that having a nosebleed meant Tsuna was having dirty thoughts. So she had quickly taken out a cloth and started wiping away the blood on his face.

"Are you okay Tsuna? You're having a nosebleed, you're not sick are you? I'll help you clean up!"

Unbeknownst to Kyoko she had gotten too close to his face, and that had made the situation only worse as the blood seem to be blasting out his nose in gallons. He couldn't take it anymore and fainted due to major blood loss. Luckily for him his trusty right-hand man, who was spazzing out because of all the blood and his boss's consciousness, carried him all the way home.

* * *

Tsuna woke up, to find himself back at home in his room. Tissues were in his nose and it didn't take a genius to know that he had fainted because of a nosebleed. Hastily taking said tissues out of his nose and throwing them into the nearest trash bin, he lay on his bed thinking about the events that had transpired.

_Man! I looked like a perv in front of Kyoko! Nnnngh! How can I talk to her again!_

In his little spazz attack he failed to notice the note that was left on his desk. After a minute he saw said note. It had the unforgettable Vongola emblem laced in gold, and Tsuna thought this note had meant more mafia business so he opened it very slowly. He read the note with a very careful eye, wanting to make sure he wasn't going to do something he'll regret.

…

He let out a relieved sigh, and tossed the note back onto his messy desk. He then went to lie down on his bed. The note was from Reborn, and within the note it had said that he had gone back to Italy for business and that he would be back in about two days or less. Thinking he was off the hook for a while he had some joy in his horrible day, but apparently Leon had stayed behind since he was apparently sick and Reborn had told him to take care of him until he comes back.

Great...

He was going to take care of a shape-changing lizard that could have its owner's sadistic ways and morph into something that will inflict a very large amount of pain. Oh well...

Leon wasn't going to be that hard to take care of. He seemed like a good-hearted pet, until he changes into a gun anyway. That's when he noticed Leon happily lying on his desk, napping with a peaceful expression on his face. When Leon wasn't a weapon of mass destruction he could probably be a real nice pet. Too bad his owner was a sadistic devil...

Tsuna only stared at Leon, he wasn't sure how to take care of him since he never really knew how to take care of a pet. Though, Leon was probably a very intelligent pet Reborn had said that he was sick so he wanted to make sure he was fine.

Leon woke up with a startle and that had surprised Tsuna enough to jump back in shock. The chameleon went frantic and was running around in a circle and at a quick pace that it was freaking Tsuna out.

_Nee... Is this what Reborn meant by "sick"?_

Then the chameleon stopped in his tracks, and just stared at Tsuna. Tsuna wasn't sure what to do; cower in fear, or try to run like hell? But before that could happen Leon had started to lightly glow a very light pink colour. It started getting gradually brighter until it was almost blinding, Tsuna shielded himself from the light using his arms. Then all too soon the light had vanished.

As soon as Tsuna had enough courage to look it seemed Leon was fine. There was only one difference; a pink glowing shape was inside Leon. It looked like a bullet and Tsuna immediately shivered in fear as soon as he realized on what was happening. Leon had made a bullet while he was sick, things could not go well from there.

Just before he could do anything, Leon's mouth opened up and out came a barrel. And just like that Leon had shot a bullet straight into Tsuna's forehead. After getting hit Tsuna collapsed backwards and fell into a state of death.

...

A pure Sky Flame appeared on his head and was flickering violently, until it slowly died down. Timid, brown eyes were replaced with cool orange eyes. Hyper Dying Will Tsuna had appeared, but there was something different about him. He slowly got up from his position on the ground. He was calm and cool, nothing was bothering him yet he had something he had to do. With one hand he lightly touched his fore head and contemplated what was happening right now. With hyper intuition, it was easily figured out.

A Cheshire smile that could rival Reborn's smile lit his face, and for once Tsuna was glad for it to happen. He pulled out his cellphone from in the desk and dialed a number. It rang once before it was answered.

"Hai! Tenth what is it you want? I'll do anything you want!"

"Hai... Gokudera, I have a favour to ask of you. Will you hear me out?"

The answer was immediate...

* * *

(The Next Day)

Students gaped. An amazingly handsome man was waiting at the front gates of Namimori with the school uniform. His features were amazing, his skin seemed toned yet smooth, his physique was well built and he was tall, the atmosphere around was enlightening, cool and screamed power, and his eyes were entrancing yet they could see right into your soul. He was every girl's dream man and they would have probably killed to have someone like him as their boyfriends. He stood leaning on the pillar of the gate with a calm expression on his face. Words were flying around as soon as eyes lay on this man. Rumors spread as quickly as wind of this mysterious student.

At that moment, no one knew who it was. That is until school idol, Kyoko had finally reached school. This is where the real gasps begin. When she was about to walk into school, said mysterious man got up from his position, and to do what? Greet Kyoko of course.

"Good Morning Kyoko-chan..."

She looked up to see the same face and eyes she has grown accustomed to see, but would always take her by surprise. Those eyes just seemed to make any woman shake at the legs and all she could do was stare at them before she answered.

"O-Oh, good morning Tsuna-kun!"

That had set off everyone in Namimori middle. The most mysterious, drop dead, gorgeous student was the active failure of all of Namimori; Dame-Tsuna... That's when realization hit everyone, everything about the man was screaming Tsuna, without a doubt; the hair, the facial features, everything!

It took a moment for it to all get absorbed in for the entire student body; it may have been a shocker but... Yeah they were shocked to no end.

Tsuna only smiled, every female student died right there, and spoke his voice filled with confidence yet could melt your heart.

"I see, that's good. May I have the pleasure to escort you to class?"

He raised his hand to gesture her to allow him to hold her hand. This had caused Kyoko to do something she has never done, not in a long time.

She had blushed...

Tsuna had caused Kyoko to blush and she felt her heart beat like never before. She felt so strange, this being that this feeling she had never experienced, it felt so different. Each time she thought about it she would get even redder and redder until it was unbearable.

"A-Ano... It's-it's really o-okay i can walk t-to..."

She ran away mid-sentence, she suddenly felt too embarrassed to talk anymore. She left Tsuna, but he just smirked. He knew her so well, he had even predicted that the outcome may have been just this. None the less, he would accomplish his objective no matter how long it would take.

* * *

...

Perfect, Perfect, Perfect, Perfect, Perfect...

Tsuna was flawless to no end. In fact, no one calls him "Dame-Tsuna". They could not since Tsuna has gone and done things that have surpassed anyone.

First, during class he answered every question. Oh, but he didn't just answer the ones for class, he went and answered the entire textbook. He said he didn't want to be bothered with studies, that he would be occupied with something else...

Then during P.E he was well... To quote Ryohei "EXTREME!". Today was a tournament in soccer for the boys, but they had an odd number and as usual they had left out Tsuna. The two teams debating on who should get him were stopped by the man himself. He had said that he would play by himself if that would suffice. And he had won the entire tournament single handedly.

But the more surprising thing is, is that after the tournament some of his fellow bullies were pissed off at him. The fact that "Dame-Tsuna" was better at everything than them was fueling their rage that they went for the direct approach straight off the bat.

When they had just finished the tournament they bullies just came up to him and raised his fist at him and went for a straight punch. Tsuna had easily caught the punch with one hand, and in one straight movement struck him on the back of his head making the bully lose consciousness. This had caused all of them to fear Tsuna, and just like the cowards they were they ran away in fear.

The entire student body was just in awe of this Tsuna, in fact they had all come to respect the new him. Of course all his guardians knew this Tsuna and thought he was just his regular awesome self. Course Gokudera was in more awe if anything.

Lunch rolled around and everyone was getting ready to chow down. Kyoko who was sitting at her desk, was still thinking about the incident this morning, her heart was beating so fast and she didn't know what to think.

She felt, felt...

Her train of thought flew right out the window when Tsuna appeared right in front of her face.

Oh god, oh god!

Their faces were so close, she saw every detail of his shining face. But his eyes, it was always the eyes that would lure her in. Her face was stunningly red and that feeling had come, ten-fold of what it was before. Words could not describe her feelings. Oh, how she wanted to get out of there so badly...

"Kyoko-chan you're feeling okay? You're not feeling sick?"

Kyoko came back to reality, she did not want to be embarrassed right now in front of Tsuna.

"I-I'm f-f-fine Tsu-Tsuna..."

"... Alright if you say so."

She sighed, avoided an embarrassing moment. He stood up from his position and was about to leave, Kyoko was kind of glad yet kind of disappointed at that. Before he left the classroom he did say one thing.

"Kyoko... After school, can you come to the courtyard? I have something I want to tell you."

Upon hearing that Kyoko was mentally freaking out at this point. Everyone had heard that and had started to spread rumors all around. Kyoko didn't know what to think, scenarios were forming in her head. This time though, all thoughts that she had had, all had indecent endings.

Those thoughts just kept on getting worse and worse, she would probably be classified as a pervert now. These thoughts first started off short, then longer and longer and longer. Until the school bell rang to signal the end of the day. Not knowing that she had spent all her time on pervert scenes, the bell had brought her out of her fantasy world. Now this is where she wished school lasted forever.

* * *

Nervous and jittery as hell, her heart was pumping at a ridiculous speed. She had to get out of this somehow, her mind and body weren't compiling as she sub-consciously walked into the school courtyard.

There he was...

He was sitting down at one of the benches placed there, his hair shadowing his face. She only blushed, it was now becoming a habit. She could only stand frozen in spot, not sure on what to do. He had stood up from his spot and slowly walked over to Kyoko. Every step he took seemed longer than the one before, she could feel the vibration of his feet hitting the ground.

And finally it had stopped and he was right in front of her. He lifted her chin up with one hand, so that they may stare eye to eye. They just stared into each other's eyes. Orange eyes filled with feeling and conviction met with soft amber eyes that had confusion but longing in them. His eyes pierced hers as they had seemed to see right through her, and be able to see what she felt in this moment.

There was silence, it seemed the world had stopped to hear out what these two had to say. Tsuna was the one to speak first, yet he was still staring into her eyes.

"Kyoko..."

"H-h-ai-i..."

Small silence.

"Kyoko, we have been through a lot. Me... We have seen and done many things that have been the hardest that we have ever been through..."

Kyoko recalls it, the time when they had all gone to the future had been the scariest thing to have happened. But, they had made it through yet the pain still lightly lingers. Tsuna continues.

"I cannot forgive myself to have put everyone through that, to endanger each and every one of you like that... I didn't know what to think. But with everyone we pulled through that tragedy, but things have changed..."

That had hit Kyoko, things have gotten different then before but...

"... My feelings for you..."

Kyoko perked up at that single sentence, what could he have meant? Did he not like her anymore? Was she just a burden? Will... Will he not accept her anymore? Tears welding up in her eyes. She didn't want those things to happen, if Tsuna wasn't going to be with her anymore she would have died inside. Tsuna had changed her world, gone from a normal life to something with more passion, to have him leave her, she couldn't even bear the thought. She had almost cried, thinking back now on everything that had happened.

The joys, the sorrows, the laughs, the pain.

Everything they had gone through they had done together and she couldn't have thought of it any other way.

Then she realized the feeling she felt from Tsuna today, no. The feeling she had ever since Tsuna entered her life (in his boxers... XD), she felt love for him. She realized that Tsuna had felt this way before, and it just made her want to cry. She wants to cry but before she can Tsuna speaks up.

"My feelings for you have grown to immeasurable lengths, I love you...!"

I love you...

Those words had done it she had started crying, but the tears were not the tears of anguish, they were tears of joy she felt.

"I hope you understand..."

He had turned around, and Kyoko could only see the back of the man she loved and not the eyes that had captivated many. In between sobs and cries Kyoko had said words she wanted to say for a long time.

"Y-yess, I-I-I knoww- *sniff* be-becau-se I-I love you too..."

She could only stare at the ground and cry, tears were falling like a never ending fall. She had said so little but meant so much that she couldn't contain the mixed feelings she has.

Then once again, she felt her head brought up and she could see the eyes that entranced her so. A hand had cupped her cheeks and she heard a whisper.

"Thank you..."

Then the spaces in between their lips had ceased and now were expressing the joy and love the two of them feel. His mouth against her now un-chastised lips, and his tongue exploring her forbidden mouth. It was overwhelming this feeling, the passion they both share could only be expressed through the moans that had escaped each other's mouths as they continue.

Gasps can be heard behind the two, seems that the entire student body was eavesdropping on their moment and were surprised at the outcome. Girls squealed for either despair or joy, while the guys grunted in despair or anger.

But it didn't matter to them, all that they could concentrate on was each other and the pleasuring bliss they felt. They wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever. Alas, they had parted to be able to take in air. When they did, they just wanted each other more.

"T-Tsuna..."

He put a finger to her lips to gently silence her.

"It's okay... I understand."

She wanted to say a hundred things, but she knew that the one she wanted to say the most just by looking at his eyes he would know. It would be just between them, a secret that never parted their lips. He smirked.

"I promise..."

Before they could continue, there were two massive amounts of killing intent emanating from behind them. Both of them felt it, it was so strong both of them had to turn to see what was going on.

Two people were in the center of both killing intents. One was Hibari's, his eyes looking dangerously pissed off, and the other one was surprisingly Ryohei who was clenching his fists so hard not to mention he looked ready to tear apart Tsuna.

"Herbivore, for a display of sexual affection on school property you will be bitten to death!"

Seems Hibari does not like this kind of thing at his school.

"SAWADA! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER! I WILL EXTREMELY GET YOU! KYOKO! DON'T WORRY YOUR BROTHER WILL SAVE YOU!"

"O-onii-chan!"

This was so embarrassing! Her brother saw her kiss a boy! Oh no! Her blush was getting more evident, and in the midst of all that she clung to Tsuna even harder.

Tsuna noticed and decided to take action. He grabbed Kyoko and was holding her bridal style, the shock went all around them as the aura was getting more intense.

"I'm sorry you two, but I can't comply with you right now. We have some unfinished business..."

There was only a second of silence.

...

"Gokudera!"

"Hai! Tenth!"

Sticks of dynamite exploded leaving a smokescreen of dust with the explosion. Everyone ducked for cover. As soon as the dust cleared Tsuna and Kyoko were long gone.

"Herbivore..."

"SAWADA!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

Tsuna was still carrying her bridal style as he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kyoko could only stay quiet. She didn't know where they were going, but the way he was holding her had caused her mind to go crazy. Oh, not to mention the kiss, every time she thinks about her face goes red and she can't get it out of her head.

Tsuna felt her discomfort and knew he had to do something. So he spoke.

"Kyoko, before we got interrupted... I promise you I will never leave your side and I promise to love you always..."

Those words had calmed her down, the anxiety just flowing away. It was their promise

...

They had finally arrived at Tsuna's destination. And the anxiety form before came back again as she saw where they were.

"A-A-A L-lllove hotel...!"

Her face could not hide what she felt, she was completely shocked. A love hotel could only mean one thing...

Oh dear lord!

"I asked Gokudera for him to reserve a room for the both of us..."

"U-uhh... A-ano..."

He only smirked at her oh so cute reaction. He could never have enough of her. She was cute in every way, even embarrassed.

"Oh, I rented it for the whole weekend too, just us..."

"B-b-b-bbut..."

More blush... He couldn't stop teasing her, it was too much fun!

"Of course if you don't want to..."

And Kyoko just clenched even harder, she didn't know why but she wanted Tsuna so badly...

"N-no... I-I..."

He had his smirk on as he looked at Kyoko so calmly waiting for her answer. She could only look away from his gaze, it was too embarrassing!

"I-it's okay... If it's with y-you..."

He smiled a genuine smile as they started to enter the hotel.

Kyoko thought that her fantasies with Tsuna were about to be fulfilled.

(Everything will be censored out now...)

…

Wow, stories over…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow... this story is really long! I hope it didn't bore you guys. This is my first time writing these kind of stories so I am really hoping I can get feed back to improve my writing skills! Please read and review... Oh and here's just a quick Omake to explain to you the bullet that was used. I'm thinking of doing the same kind of idea but I don't know what pairing to do or if it's even a good idea! If you could help me with this I would apprieciate it! I will take anything you got!

* * *

Omake

In Sicily Italy...

Reborn was having a cup of espresso along with a mysterious beautiful lady; she had long hair that touched her butt that was a dark blue, her bust was large for someone her age, heck her entire figure was sexy, yet her voice was smooth and gentle. The two were sitting in a cafe having a good conversation with each other.

"So nice to see you again Reborn-kun!"

"To you to! So how are things going? Still single?"

That had hit something, the girl immediately went into a state of depression.

"Nhhhhnnnnnnn... Reborn you so mean! So what? I maybe single but I'm still beautiful!"

"Sure you're beautiful, but still single..."

She started crying anime tears while her head was lying on the table. Obviously the single-girl took the subject really hard.

"Meanie!"

Reborn could only smirk, seeing her reactions was always fun. Sadist.

"Don't worry about it, you'll find someone... Eventually."

"*sniff*, thanks... By the way Reborn where's Leon? He's not with you today."

"Oh, I couldn't bring him here. He's still in Japan."

"Why couldn't you bring him here?"

"He's in the middle of a stage where he creates a special type of bullet, it's not good for him to move too much."

"Wow, what kind of bullet is it this time?"

"The Love-Love bullet..."

There was silence. It was broken when Reborn decided to sip on his drink.

"What does it do?"

Reborn knew it had gotten her interest.

"Well, basically it's a bullet that when the person is shot with it, it causes them to go into a state of dying will. But what happens is that it causes you to do something different. You will immediately think of the person you lastly thought of in a romantic way. Then it will make you think about the true emotions for that person. When that part is done you will then do anything you possibly can to make that person yours."

The girl could only blankly stare at the hit man. She processed all that information, but she couldn't believe it.

"Unlike the dying will bullet, there is no set time limit. The effects will only wear off until you kiss the person. Or if you love them enough, it will only go away if you, well make love..."

Her eyes went as wide as plates, a bullet could pull that off?

"Of course, all it really does is makes you realize your true feelings and pushes you to make the first step. You'll remember everything too of course."

The girl glomped the hit man with tears in her eyes.

"REBORN! Please give me some of those bullets! Please!"

…

"No..."


End file.
